The New Titan
by Bbauthor2
Summary: Angel has a secret- she's the daughter of Mask, better known as Slade. She's also best friends with Raven. Now a Titan, can she keep the truth about her birth a secret? Or will her new home come crumbling down around her?
1. Chapter 1

Angel walked into Titan's Tower, using the essence of Raven to lead her. All she wanted was to say goodbye, once, before she submitted. Submitted to destiny. Angel's childhood friend, her blood-sister, she had to see her. Talk with her. Be with her. One last time. She quickly found Raven's door, but it wouldn't open. She would have to wait until morning. Angel continued to walk, finding an extra room a few doors down. She opened it. The room had a bed in it, but that was all. Content, Angel lay down to rest. She fell into a deep sleep, rid of any memories or dreams.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Angel awoke with a start, as black bands of energy kept her down. She smiled a wry smile. Just like when we met, she thought, and decided to give Raven a clue to her name. She allowed her jewel to appear in the middle of her forehead, and allowed her armbands to materialize around her upper right arm. Angel looked up, to where Raven was levitating off the floor, and saw Raven's eyes widen. She raised her hand, and white light shot out of it. It met with the black bands, and grappled, before sinking through the floor. As they disappeared, Angel sat up.

Raven opened her mouth, but refrained from talking as a boy yelled out, "Who are you?" Angel smiled, then looked at Raven.

Speaking in her native tongue, she said, "Ask yourself Raven, and see who I am." Raven's eyes widened still, and she touched her feet to the floor.

"Who are you?" Again, the male asked. She flicked her eyes to him. A boy with spiky black hair, a black eye mask and a red jumpsuit with a cape stood there. He stood with defiance, and anyone could see that he was a leader, a natural leader at that.

She glanced at Raven, who was staring at her, and was about to speak, when Raven said, "She's a friend." They started.

"What do you mean Raven?" A half human, half robot asked with obvious impatience.

"Yah, Rae, I mean, she's in our house! Explain that!" Angel focused her attention on a green-colored boy with a squeaky voice. He had pointed ears, and dressed in a purple jumpsuit. Again, she opened her mouth to speak, but again was cut off by Raven.

"She will not hurt you." The girl shot her an irritated look.

Switching to speak in English, the girl said, "You know as well as I do that I will if I have to. My name is Angel, and I am an old friend of Raven's. I mean you no harm at the moment. Later on, however, I have no promises."

"Guys, leave us alone. It'll be ok."

"But, Raven, she-" Said a red-head with green eyes, and who wore a purple half-shirt and a silver skirt and knee-high boots. She was cut of by the other Teen Titans- including herself- being lifted out of the room, and into the hallway. The door slammed shut.

"Tsk tsk, Raven. Frustration already? I just got here!" Angel rolled her eyes at Raven, then gave her a hug.

"Angel, get off!" The girl in question chuckled.

"Still Raven? I thought you would have lost the 'no-touchy' thing but I guess not." The two laughed, and then Raven turned to her.

"What are you here for? Really." Angel averted her eyes from Raven's.

Then she said, quietly, "To say goodbye." Forever, she added silently. Raven glanced at her out of the corner of her eye.

"What do you mean, say goodbye? We haven't seen each other since we were seven." Angel nodded, that was true.

P"Yes, well, there was always a chance that you would return to Azarath. But now…" She trailed off, not sure if she even wanted to continue. Raven seemed to understand though.

"What happened, Angel?" Angel didn't say anything. Her eyes narrowed.

"Tell me. What has happened? Is it your mother? The guardian?" She shook her head in response to all of these. "Then what?" Angel swallowed, then sighed.

"The war, Raven. The war has started." There was silence in the room for a second, then Raven looked at her fully.

"Which war?"

"My war."

"The war in which you…" She trailed off, yet Angel nodded.

"Yep, that one." Raven stared at her for a moment. Angel couldn't read her emotions. What had she done, locked them up? Slowly, she seemed to come to a decision.

"Why… why don't you become a… Titan?"

Post-Betrayal Pre-Aftershock 1

R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Raven was dragging Angel down the hallway towards the living room. She didn't want to be a Titan; she didn't even want to be on Earth. She had just come to say goodbye to her friend. Not join a teenage crime-fighting squad! Angel dug her heels into the carpet and refused to move another inch. Raven just gritted her teeth and continued to pull on her arm. Finally, Raven got her to the doors. There, Angel crossed her arms and glared at her friend.

"Angel it's not that bad. You wouldn't have to fight in a war you don't want to fight. And, you could make a difference here on Earth. For the better! Isn't that what you always wanted?" Angel sighed. _Raven knows me to well. I do want all that_. She quickly made up her mind.

"Fine, I'll meet with them. But I'm not saying I'll join them." Raven nodded.

"Fair enough. Come on then." And Raven pushed the doors open. Inside, the living room had wide-open windows. There was a semi-circular couch with a coffee table in front of it. On the couch, playing a video game, were the half-robot and green-colored Titans. Over by the kitchenette was the leader. And the red-head stood by him, talking with him. However, as soon as Angel stepped through the room, all focus was on her. She lifted a hand in a half-wave.

"Uh… hi?" She ventured, at a loss of what to do now. Raven slipped by her, and settled down with a book. Angel glared at her. "Thanks Rae, thanks a lot." Raven shrugged and continued to read. Sighing, she turned her attention back to the other Titan's in the room. They all stared at her quizzically, as if they didn't know what to say first.

"Um… so who are you again?" Angel smiled kindly. No wonder he was the leader.

"My name is Angel." He nodded once. "Who are you? I'm sorry to have to ask, but I'm not that well associated with any of the local superteens. Well, except Raven." At this, she sent her a cheeky grin. Raven just narrowed her eyes. The leader nodded again.

"I'm Robin. This is Starfire," he said, gesturing at the red head, "Beast Boy," the green-boy, "and Cyborg." He finished, motioning towards the half-robot. "And you already know Raven." Before Angel could respond, Raven glanced up from her book.

"Yes Robin, she does. I think we have established that." Angel stared at her, then snorted in bemusement. Raven would be Raven. But, what was so fascinating about her book? Angel moved over towards her. Raven flicked her eyes upwards towards Angel real quick then went back to reading. Annoyed, Angel looked at the cover. The title was written in a different language, but she recognized a few characters from what Raven had taught her eight years ago.

"The History of Azar? Why are you reading that? Wasn't she the one who taught you?" The other Titans stared at Angel, awestruck, as Raven glanced up at her again.

"Yes she was. That doesn't mean I can't read on he-"

"You can read that?" Beast Boy asked, cutting Raven off. Angel looked at him in confusion.

"Yeah, can't you?"

"No. It's in like another language." He replied. Angel laughed.

"Oh, right. Well some of the characters are the same as mine, so she only had to teach me a few. I could try to teach you a few, but… I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Robin asked, and Angel grimaced.

"It's just not done at home. Sorry, guys." They shrugged.

"We haven't been able to read it yet anyway. Nothing lost." Robin said, and Angel replied with a nod.

"Alright, well anyway… uh, Raven has this plan." Angel stated, tried to shift the attention off of herself. Raven glanced at her, a half-smirk on her face.

"Noted." She said, referring to the shift. Angel just laughed and shrugged. Looking at the other Titans, she saw them looking between her and Raven. Angel sighed. She would most likely have to get used to this. If, they agreed to Rae's plan…

"So, Rae, uh… what's this plan?" Cyborg asked. Raven glanced at Angel one more time, then turned to Cyborg.

"Well, Angel came here to get away from a war in her land. See, this war is supposed to result in the death of both future-rulers." Raven explained. The others glanced at each other in confusion.

"What do you mean, future-rulers?" Robin asked, glancing at Starfire. Why was that? Wait, red hair, green eyes…

"You're a Tamaranean." Angel states simply. Starfire looks at her, as the other Titan's mouths open in shock. She laughs.

"You all look like, well, a fish out of water." She says, uncertainty heard in her voice. She didn't really know Earth's expressions. Starfire heard her uncertainty and beamed.

"You do not know Earth expressions either? Yeah I have found a friend like me." Starfire said, clapping with joy. Angel laughed again, she was like a child.

"Some of 'em, yes. Others, I understand." She nodded, eyes wide with excitement. She ran at me and gave me a bone-crushing hug. Extracting myself from the hug, she smiled weakly at Starfire.

"Yep, the super strength rumor is true. But can you really fly? And shoot… uh, what are they called?" She floated backwards, looking Angel in the eyes. Her face was alive with excitement, so much that angel had to smile at her fully.

"Starbolts, friend. And yes I can." She replied. Angel nodded.

"That's great! Wait until I go home and tell…" She trailed off, thinking of her best friend. Raven, who had stopped reading again, looked up. Seeing Angel's face, she smiled kindly.

"Back to the plan?" She asked, and Angel smiled sadly.

"How'd you know?" She said, smile failing. Raven nodded once, then looked at the other Titans.

"Angel is no ordinary person. She is a… How do you say it again?" The girl questioned smiled. Everyone always forgot her race's name.

"Actual or translated?" She asked Raven. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Because I would ask you for a name as easy to remember as yours. Actual, please?" She nodded, smirking.

"Sure. It's Shizzalat." Angel told the other Titans. They wore confused expressions. Starfire suddenly looked up, eyes bright.

"Shizzalat? I've heard of them. They are very brave, strong and powerful. And their Queen is the most beautiful and inspirational person ever. You are one of them?" She nodded, a wry smirk planted on her face.

"All is true, except for the part of our Queen. The Queen you described is a prophesized Queen, coming to us in our darkest hour." She let that sink in. "However, none know that but the royal family. So they all think the current queen-to-be is her. Great." Angel said the last part bitterly. _That's what everyone had thought of me_. _Still do. _She thought.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Starfire said, sounding sad. Angel realized she thought her bitterness was for her.

"No. Starfire, I didn't mean… I didn't want… Sorry." She stated, not knowing how else to say what she felt. The English language was limited to her. Well, compared to what she was used to.

"It is okay, friend. I understand." Starfire replied, and Angel smiled in gratitude.

"Thanks." Raven glanced at Angel.

"All set there?" She nodded, and Raven let her hood drop,

"Angel wants to escape their darkest hour. She-"

"Technically, I came to say goodbye. I didn't come to escape. I'm not a runner." She stated, butting in. Robin looked at her quizzically.

"Wait, so you came here to say goodbye, but not to escape your kind's worst time?"

"Yep." Angel said, popping the 'p.' Now all the Titans stared at her.

"Why not just stay here?" He asked, and she cocked her head, confused. Why didn't she just stay here? Because she knew she couldn't.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked, sounding concerned.

"I… I just can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, ok? It's not my way!" Angel cried, throwing her hands up. Beast Boy stepped back, away from her. Feeling guilty, she stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Beast Boy. I didn't mean to lose my temper." He just shrugged. "So, yeah, I came to say goodbye. Oh, and sorry for entering the Tower. I normally would have waited for morning, but I was really tired. And when I couldn't get her door open, I thought it was because I needed sleep. So I kind of found an empty room, and slept. Sorry for that." Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire shrugged it off. Robin just smiled.

"No big deal." Smiling back at him, she shrugged.

"Still had to say it, though." He looked at her quizzically again.

"Why?" Angel smiled secretly.

"_That's _my way." He smiled at her.

"So, about this plan… Raven?" Robin turned to Raven, who shrugged.

"Well, Angel _does _have a way for her to stay on Earth. It's away for her to appease her since of duty- and do what she wants to do. Which is making a difference for the better. And, I thought the best way for her to do that, is to become a Teen Titan." The other Titans were thoughtful. Beast Boy looked as if in pain.

"Do you trust her Raven? Because after Terra, I… I don't know Raven." Robin said finally. Raven glanced at him before nodding.

"Absolutely Robin. Trust her with my life." Raven responded. Beast Boy still looked as if in pain, and Cyborg looked distrustful. Even Robin seemed to disagree.

"Look, Rae, we'd love to trust her. Honestly, we would. But she did tell us earlier that she didn't know if she would harm us. I think her exact words were, '_I mean you no harm at the moment. Later on, however, I have no promises.' _Am I right Angel?" Cyborg explained. Angel was shocked- that was her exact wording.

"Yes, you are. However, I did not know if I could trust you. Especially after I woke up to an attack and interrogation. So, I _was _kind of nervous." Everyone nodded, except for Robin. He seemed distrustful. _Really _distrustful.

"I understand that, but how do we know you don't mean us harm now?" The questioned girl glanced at him, sad, but didn't let him try to apologize.

"You have no way of knowing if I mean you harm or not. However, I give you my word I mean you no harm."

"How do we know you can keep your word?" He asked, and she shrugged. It seems like no matter what she said, he wouldn't trust her. Strangely, it was Starfire who convinced him.

"Robin, the Shizzalat's can not break their word. It is their way. You may trust her. She is not like Terra." Robin turned his head towards Starfire.

"Really Star?" She nodded, and he turned his gaze on Angel again.

"That's true?" Angel nodded, and he smiled.

"Fine. You can be a Titan. But, wouldn't you have to tell your Queen?" Angel's expression turned murderous, and she could feel her jewel glowing. Taking deep breaths, she attempted to release the anger. And only ended up crying. The other Titan's looked on, unsure of what to do. Raven stood up, slamming shut her book. Moving over to Angel, she brought her to the couch and sat her down.

"Look, Angel, what did _she _always tell you? Don't bottle your emotions! What if you had stayed angry? You should of talked about the things with someone. And I know that _her _door was always open for you." Raven said, soothingly, not touching her friend but attempting to calm her anyway. Angel just burrowed her head in her arms and sobbed, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Does she mean the Queen?" Starfire asked, sounding concerned. Angel whirled to stare at her, tears running down her face.

"No, she doesn't mean the Queen! The Queen doesn't care enough to talk to me!" Angel cried, finally allowing someone else to hear the reason she didn't like the queen. Starfire looked taken aback. "Sorry Star." Angel whispered, finally able to stop crying.

"It's ok, friend. I understand." she whispered, before moving over near Robin.

"Angel, if she's a Queen, then isn't she like really busy? Then isn't it normal for the Queen not to talk to people?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yeah, like BB said. Plus, they're royalty. I thought they left commoners alone?"

"Firstly, that's Earthling rulers. The Queen of the Shizzalats has a job to interact with the people. We are a _united _race. But, is the Queen really to busy for her own daughter?"


	3. Chapter 3

The Titan's did not know what to make of Angel's statement. It seemed Beast Boy and Cyborg had frozen, shock on their faces. Robin narrowed his eyes again, but not in distrust. The gesture almost looked… uncertain? Raven looked indifferent- already knowing this- but it was Starfire's reaction that made me blink. At first she seemed confused, then shock lit her face. And then she gave Angel a look filled with understanding. It seemed she now understood why the girl had snapped at her. Angel cleared her throat.

"Sorry for just… ugh, how do you say it? Dumping it on you?" She asked, again uncertain of the words. Angel wished for my own language, the one she knew how to use. How to say simple things with. It seemed her uncertainty caused a ripple of laughter from the others.

"Now we have another person who can't talk normally." Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg, causing Angel to laugh. They looked at the girl, puzzled.

"If you lived in my lands, and grew up speaking our tongue, you would understand why it is hard to express what we wish to. Many languages besides English have more words, expressions. It does not feel contained, as English does." Beast Boy nodded, looking chagrined. Angel laughed again. "Do not look like a kicked puppy! It is a learning experience!" She told him. He nodded.

"How do you even know English? Starfire had to obtain it…" Robin suddenly trailed off, going red. He tugged at the color of his clothes, as though embarrassed. Angel smiled slightly, spotting Starfire's blush. She raised her eyebrows at the alien teen.

"Him? You… exchanged with him?" Angel said, blushing as well. Starfire nodded. Angel felt a smile creeping up, and attempted to contain it. Robin glanced at the girl, noticing the smile.

"You know of the way they get a language?" He asked her, and she nodded. "Why?"

"I was the delegate, Robin. The one who visited other planets, maintained peace, learned their culture. It was part of my position." It seemed they understood Angel meant part of being a princess. But she hated using that word. Robin nodded at her.

"How do you know English?" Beast Boy asked, and the Shizzalat smiled slightly.

"I don't know if you know this, but I'm a very quiet girl. Me and Raven actually met by accident. Thankfully, since I only had one other friend… Anyway, I spent a lot of time in the library. I started to learn it on my own, and then my tutor helped me finish learning it." As that sunk in, the Titan's truly looked at the girl in front of them.

She had crystal-blue eyes that held wariness yet shown with cunning and intelligence. Her eyes never stayed fixed in one place, always bouncing around for a few seconds before settling on the thing holding her attention. She had a thin, pale face framed by loose strands of white-blonde hair with the rest set in a braid over her right shoulder. Her nose was small, thin, and splashed with freckles. Her lips were full and pale pink, curved upward in a sad smile. A stone in the shape of a diamond was set on her forehead, faintly glowing the blue of her eyes. She was thin, a white silk dress draped over her, making her look regal- which, she was. Around her upper right arm curled gold armbands, the kind Egyptian queens used to wear. She radiated power, and her presence could not be overlooked. Plus the fact she was stunningly beautiful.

It was obvious she was growing uncomfortable with the stares. "And I thought meeting a _triach _was bad." She muttered, causing the teenagers in front of her to look confused. All except Raven, who glared at her. She smiled fully back at Raven, showing dazzling, perfect teeth. Then she stuck out her tongue, and laughed. That _laugh _was enough to make men-and teenage boys- fall at her feet in wonder. Upon the questioning looks given by the other Titan's, Angel explained. "A _triach _is the… um… how do I say this?" She wondered, then finally seemed to decide on a decision. "They are like the gods of our race, but they are also not. They are stunningly beautiful, beautiful enough to make one of us do their bidding with a look and a word. They are powerful, but rarely use that power. They are also extremely intelligent, almost to the point of knowing the future."

"I have met one once. This particular _triach _was a red-head, and pale. It was at night, and the moon reflected off of her skin, making her seem to glow on the concrete- an ethereal being. I stared, lost in her beauty that to this day I can not describe. But after a while, she snapped at me to start talking or leave. I said sorry, and bowed. I was preparing to leave. Se caught sight of my face, then realized whom I was. She bowed this time, and told me I would soon find a friend. She vanished then. Even now, I wonder how she knew." Angel finished, relaxing back into the couch. The titans stared, confused.

"Why does that confuse you?" Robin asked, and Angel looked up at him, eyes clouded with memories.

"Because Robin, the next day I met Raven. And my other friend the day after." She stopped, tucking a piece of escaped hair behind her ear nervously. Then she glanced up, eyes piercing again as she stared at robin with dead certainty. "And through Raven I have now met you." She saw their looks, and was about to explain. But the wall exploded.

It's short, I know, however it's a double update today so cut me some slack! Thanks to Egyptiandude990 for following! It inspires me to keep writing!


	4. Chapter 4

"Titans! Report!" Robin shouted, trying to see through the mess of smoke. Instantly, his team-mates appeared out of the haze and stood behind him, ready to fight. All except for Angel, who looked relaxed and slightly angry.

"I was wondering when you would show up, Mother. You couldn't have been nice about it?" She asked, swinging forward from the couch and landing like a cat. She waved her hand and the smoke cleared. Behind her, she heard gasps, but she was focused on the woman in front of her.

"Daughter, we would never have had to do this if you hadn't left. Now, please come home." Instead of focusing on the two _triach_ at her sides, she focused baleful eyes on the woman that had raised her.

"Look, Mother, I wasn't going to stay... Well, that's a lie. Because I am staying here now- there's a reason too." The Queen raised a perfectly arched eyebrow in question. Reminding herself of the heroes behind her, she switched to her native tongue, so as to save her secret. "_I am here to defeat Mask_." The Queen reacted sharply, recoiling and paling.

"He... He is HERE?" She breathed, forgetting to speak in their language in her panic, and Angel nodded. The Queen looked at her daughter, her princess, and sighed. "Then stay. Find him, and bring him to justice. However, do not take to long, my dear- you are a princess after all. Your kingdom needs you." Angel shook her head slightly, a bemused smile flitting across her face.

"Oh, Mother Dearest, you fool no one. I swear to do my duty then return. You have performed the duty that everyone believes you do out of the goodness of your heart. I know what I must do, now you must return home. After all, you have a duty to perform as well." The Titans stared at the girl, confused and slightly shocked at her cold tone. Where was this sweet girl who they laughed with moments before? The beautiful tone she had had moments before had been replaced with a tone that made ice feel warm. Only Raven wore no puzzled look, knowing the cause of Angel's coldness. Sighing, she stayed in her spot, wishing to comfort the friend who had done so much for her as a child. Still, she stood rooted, knowing what Angel did, she had to do on her own. The Queen, who had seen all this in a second, kept her gaze on her daughter.

"Yes, I do wish to return home. The Earth Air here is sapping my strenght. You are welcome home anytime, task done or no. We do not wish for Earth to harm you." She smiled breifly, as if the thought amused her. Angel smiled harshly, razor blades in her smile.

"It won't harm me Mother. Remember? My father was an Earthling after all." The Queen dipped her head in acknowledgment of the phrase, _even though you know the Shizzalast are not supposed to mix with the Earthlings, _that had been left off but implied. Smiling her own sharp smile at her daughter, she signalled to the _triach _at her sides.

"Very well, you have made your point. Goodbye my daughter. Do return home soon." Grabbing the two offered arms, the three retreated from Earth in a whirlwind. When the dust once again cleared, the three were gone, leaving only a gaping hole in the wall. Angel smiled softly, and raised a hand. Instantly, the wall flew back together, forming seamlessly. Turning, she smiled brightly at the Titans, her whole face lighting up.

"Well, that was an interesting twist. Was it not?" She asked, then shook her head. "And sorry about the wall- she likes to make a big entrance in order to intimidate others. Kind of like how she used the _triach _to flank her. She wished for everyone to see her as god-like, etheral if you will. Not a good first impression if you ask me." The Titans stared at her stunned. Raven, however, walked towards her, staring at the wall.

"Your control has improved Angel, however your mother has not changed has she?" Angel smirked, then shook her head solemnly.

"Nope, not at all."

With a laugh, the girl turned to face her friends comrades, only to see them staring at her. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she frowned. "What? Did I do something wrong?" Glancing at each other, the four Titans didn't answer her.

"No, you did nothing wrong. But, it's just you were so nice to us yet so incredibly rude to your mother. We just wondered why." Robin explained. Angel nodded in understanding.

"My mother... is a very, how should I put it, _controlling _person. I never really wanted to live her way- wanted to find my own path you could say. So we often argued is d in that argument, she reaveled to me that she wished I had t been born, since it was a curse on the people of Ruzalist. My temper blew, and the South Palace Wall blew with it. Since then, my mother and I have been on rocky territory. So we don't really tolerate search other." Angel stated, and silence once again reined in the T-Shaped Tower. Starfire floated over to the blonde girl, eyes filled with unshed tears.

"I didn't know it was that bad Friend Angel. Had I known while you visited Tamaraen, we would've stopped it." Angel smiled at her softly.

"I know you would have Starfire, but this all happened after my delegate days were over. I was living full time in Ruzalist, and basically wandering the Capitol unity in my time, attempting to help my people. But I thank you for your, oh what's the word?" Angel snapped her fingers together, brows furrowing. "Oh, yes, I thank you for your consideration and kindness." Before the others could react, Starfire had enveloped Angel in another hug. Extracting herself, Angel smiled at Starfire.

Before anyone else could approach Angel, who obviously needed comfort, the sirens went off. As soon as they did, the Titans began glowing, which caused Angel to blink and step back. "Uh, not to be rude, but why are you all blinking?" An evident wince showed on Beast Boy's face as he recalled another blonde girl who said almost the exact same thing. Raven smiled at her, smile also constricted in pain.

"It means there's a villain loose in the town, and we're going to put a stop to them. And then throw them in jail." Raven explained as Robin raced to the computer. Reaching it, he growled and slammed his fist down.

"It's Slade. Titan's go!" He ran to the door, only stopping to look at Angel once. "You can come too, if you want." Angel smiled and follower the team, uncertainty filling her thoughts. _I wonder if my father will recognize me. After all, I look just like a younger version of my mother. But more importantly, what would the Titans think if they find out? _With that thought, the troubled blonde walked out the door, unknowing the path she had set her life on.

**Here's the next installment. Thanks to all my readers- you are why I write!**


	5. Chapter 5

The six heroines reached the city, finding Slade standing in the middle of the street. Halting, they formed a straight line, the new addition standing slightly behind them. Though not completetly out of view. Slade smiled at the heroes, smile widening when Robin merely growled. "Hello Robin. It's a pleasure to see you again." Robin growled again, the sound causin Angel's skin to crawl. Why does Robin hate him so much? She wondered, slightly shifting her weight. Nobody looked at her, watching the two humans watch each other. Robin pulled out his Bo-staff, transitioning into a fighting stance. "What do you want Slade?" Robin asked, obviously tempted to attack the metal-clad man. The Titans shifted, also readying themselves to attack. However, it was Angel who tensed the most, eyeing the man in front of her with fear. Slade simply smiled, locking eyes with Robin. "Easy Robin. I only wish to talk. You see, I have contacts everywhere, and I was alerted that a young girl around your age would be showing up here soon. She would be a valuable asset to both of us, if she was ripe for the taking. However, she is also dangerous, so I'm warning you Robin. This is one teen you don't want to make a Titan." He turned to leave. However, a ringing- and very famaliar- voice sprang out of the youngest Titan. "So what, you think we're going to let you take another girl from us?" He was practically snarling. "Fat chance Slade." Beast Boy's voice was tinged with betrayal but mostly it was flowing with rage. He didn't leave his place in line, but it was obvious he wished too. Slade didn't even turn around. "I'll tell Terra you send your regards." He once again began to move towards the shadows. Beast Boy screamed, lunging at the man. Turning into a bear, he snarled, catching Slade on the shoulder. Ripping and tearing, the green animal worked in animalistic rage, fueled by his re-opened wounds. Slade turned his shoulder, punching the bear in the head. It fell off, only to jump back up as a gorilla. Smashing his fists down, the changeling intended to flatten Slade into the ground. Slade simply dodged. "Do keep in touch Robin." Snapping out of the stupor Beast Boys attack had put him in, Robin snarled. "You're not getting away Slade. Titans, GO!" As soon as thatword had left the caped teen, the rest of his team erupted into action. Raven threw black-encased objects at Slade as Cyborg loaded his sonic cannon. Starfire took flight, eyes glowing green as starbolts formed around her hands. Robin attacked with all his might, kicked and punches reinforced with his Bo-staff and bird-a-rangs. Exploding discs also reached Slade, followed up by another bird-a-rang or physical attack. Beast Boy kept attacking, morphing into a more ferocious animal every time But is was Angel who hit Slade the hardest. Taking flight, Angel raised her arms. Instantly a strong gale formed around her, blowing gently against her skin. Dress and hair waving, she uttered words so powerful, the six beings below staring at her in suprise. "Mendusca Lufren!" Angel yelled, voice crackling with power as she thrust her hands turned the metal-clad man. The gale roared as it surged downwards, carrying white magic with it. The gale whipped around the man, spinning him around. As the white energy struck, the gale disappeared, leaving a battered man. Slade sank to his knees as Angel landed on the ground, softly treading over to the man. Looking down on him, she smiled softly. "I believe the girl has already arrived in the city Slade." She whispered, stepping back towards her new team. He looked at her from the ground. "Indeed she has. Sadly, there won't be much time to spend with each other. Goodbye." With that, Slade pressed a red button hidden in his sleeve. Promptly, his armor exploded, revealing a mess of wires. Robin groweled, kicking the lump on the ground. "A robot. We fought a robot." He stated, then turne to stare at the blonde girl. Sighing, he re-ordered his priority list. "We need an explanation. Now." Sighing as well, the blonde nodded at him. "Lead the way." The six then returned to the tower, leaving the self-drstructing robot in their wake. Never noticing the red light of a video camera blinking from the mass of wires. _ Reaching the Tower, Cyborg opened the doors and they walked in. After a few minutes of tense silence, the heroines reached the Main Room. Angel sat down, incredibly tired. "Sit, and I shall explain." Robin nodded, leaning against the counter top as Raven levitates in the lotus position. Beast Boy and Cyborg fought over a spot and after reaching a decision Starfire sat in the other vacant seat. All eyes were now on the tired girl, eyes half-closed in exhaustion. "I think I over did it with the magic Rae. Do you have any of that herbal tea?" Raven sighed and nodded, moving over to the kitchen to make a cup for herself and her friend. Smiling, Angel turned her focus on the rest of the Titans. "While Rae makes the restorative tea, I'll start filling in the details. I am the girl Slade was speaking of. I am dangerous when I need to be. I'm driven by emotions, so when I feel betrayed or angry I can be incredibly destructive. But, it was not a bad thing for me to be a Titan though. I'll understand if you want me to leave." Robin's mask widened as did the eyes underneath. "Whoa, don't be hasty. We just were wondering why Slade said you weren't 'ripe for the taking.' Care to explain?" Raven returned with the tea that instant, handing a steaming cup to Angel. Smiljg at er friend, the girl took a sip, aura visibly flaring with power before settling down. "Thanks Rae. And that's an easy question. Shizzalast are not known for their subservance. We are a dominating race. Ergo, that means we are not taken as apprentices. The few beings who attempted to take a Shizzalast under the wing discovered just how hard we hit. Understand?" She finished, taking another sip as the Titans processed the information. "So what about teams?" Robin encroached on this territory softly, slightly scared of her response. He didn't want to anger her after all, just make sure his friends were safe with her around. Obviously sensing his thoughts, Angel took another sip, pondering exactly how to answer that. "In recorded history, Shizzalast have only teamed up thrice. Once with the Prayells, our... cousins you can say. Another time with the Azaratheins. And lastly, a team-up simply known as the Great Reacue." Here she took another sip, watching Starfire closely. The red-head gasped. "The Great Rescue? That was on my planet- my grandparents set it up." Starfire exclaimed, eyes alight with joy. "Yes it was wasn't it? The tamaraneans called for our help and we agreed since it was a cruel thing to do to a planet. And I had forgotten your the princess." She said, smiling softly at the alien. It felt to be in the prescence of another princess, even an alien one. After all, she was an alien too- sort of, anyway. Shaking her head to clear it, Angel's eyes widened as Statfire shook her own head. "I am not the princess anymore. My k'norfka is now Grand Ruler of Tamaraen. I gave up my position after defeating my sister in combat and taking the throne. After putting her in exile, I gave up the crown and put myslef in exile as well. Tamaraen did not need me as their ruler. They needed it to be ran by someone who loved it, as I love my home- Earth." She bowed her head, upset by revealing her self-imposed exile. It had not been discovered before now, her friends merely thinking she did not want to go back. Angel watched Starfire slowly, saddened by the news. "I'm sorry Starfire, I didn't know. If I had, I wouldn't have brought it up. But, one question, a k'norfka can not have kids right?" Starfire nodded, green orbs showing confusion. "So then, he will have to choose an heir?" Again she nodded, confusion growing. "And it will have to be someone who learned to be a leader, grew up on Tamarean, and loves the planet and it's people... in other words, a princess." Understanding lit her eyes as a smile split her face. "Yes friend! You are correct in your assumption!" She squealed, clapping her hands in joy. Angel smiled, taking another sip of her tea. "And the princess can not be in excile, now can she?" Starfire's breathe caught, tears pouring down her cheeks. "You are correct friend Angel. Which means I can go home to Tamaraen as much as I like!" She squealed as she hugged Angel. The rest of the team just watched, smiling. It felt good to see Star happy, really truley happy. Finally, the two princesses split, and Angel sat back on the couch. "So, back to the explanation. Team ups are rare with our kind, but that doesn't mean it can not happen. In fact, the three times we teamed up we won- every. single. battle. So it does happen, just not often. Don't worry Robin- you're all safe." He nodded, then asked the oter thing on his mind. "The thing you did today, with the winds. How?" He asked, and she laughed. A clear sound that was infectious, causing Starfire to giggle as well. Raven- already immune to her charm from the years of companionship they shared- watched as the boys struggles to hold in their own laugh. After a few moments, Angel stopped laughing, leaving a hollow silence in the air. "Oh, that. I used magic. It was simple really- the white energy is the embodiment of pureness, which fuels my kind's magic. And the wind I created with words. Mendusca Lufren, to be exact." A soon as the two words passed her lips, a gale started up in the main room, twisting around the occupants. Angel just sighed. "Really? The magic happens as soon as I utter the words? Just great." Raising a hand, she made a fist. "Resputan." Instantly, the winds died down. "The words mean Strong wind come forth and resputan means stop the magic. Lufren means the come forth part, if that helps." The four stared as she looked over at the Dark Titan. "Do you want more tea, Raven?" "I would love some. You can't have any more. Your magics swollen enough." She replied, not even looling up from her book. Scowling, Angel flicked her wrist, slamming the book closed with her magic. Raven looked up, eyes wide. "I know what I can and can not have Raven. I'm not a child." Taking Raven's cup, she sighed. "And I hope that's not a romance novel." Smiling, the blonde fixed another cup of tea for her friend, making herself normal tea as well. Raven glared at her, even after Angel gave her the new tea. She even glared as she took a sip. "I do not read romance novels Angel. Or did you think I was someone else?" Angel groaned, burrying her head in her hands. "Alright alright, I get it. No making fun of your non-existant love life. Now, are we done with questions?" The question was obviously directed at Robin, who shook his head. "No more questions. But, here. You'll need it." Raising her head, she spotted a yellow circle with a black T in the center and a black antenna. It was tacky, bulky and could be seen from miles away... but she instantly liked it. Taking it, she cocked her head. "What is it?" She asked, inspecting it with a trained eye. Robin smiled slightly at her actions. "Its a communicater. To help you keep in touch with us during a fight or if you want to wander the city. It's for backup, I guess." Comprehending what this meant, she sucked in a breath. "You mean, I'm still a Titan?" She asked, breathless. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire's heads were nodding, while Raven just smiled. Robin did too, slowly though. He was remembering giving the communicater to another blonde, and just look hwo well that had turned out. Sighing internally? Robin went with his instincts. "Yes. You're still a Titan. And now, it's official." She smiled back at them, heart filling with a strange feeling- comfort. Comfort, safety, and companionship- those were the emotions filling her body. She cluthed the communicator tighter, deciding to never let it go. "Alright. I'm in." An the next second, she had passed out, sleeping off the effects the tea had given her. The other five heroines just smiled and shrugged. At least the Tower wouldn't be boring for a while. _ Slade sat on his throne, watching the feed of his robots fight with the Titans again. Pausing the screen, he zoomed in on the blonde girl, shock and recognition billowing in his frame. "So, it's really you. Good. Now, to meet my daughter. Face-to-face." He whispered the last part, recalling the oter two times he said it. Once with Robin, and the other to her, on their wedding day. He smiled evilly, thoughts back on the screen. Now to see how much his daughter resembled him in character... "Terra, I would like a word. Now." That's it for now. I trying to make the chapters longer, I promise. And one thing: Ive only ever watched te show. Parents didn't like comics or whatever so I just foun out about a villaness named Angel. They are not the same! My Angel is an OC who only chose that name because er other name is a mouth-ful. (Yes, her real name will be revealed in the story. You'll just have to wait.) I also know this never happened, but I need to put in some action. And daddy-daughter time. Plus, it gets the ball rolling so whatever. Think of it as a never-aired episode or something. And yes, Slades history will be revealed in time. You just have to wait. Please Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

A few days have passed in the city. No major villians, no big threats. It was as if the city was holdig it's breath, trying to decide what was going on with the villians. The Titans however, didn't seem as worried. Driving through town in the T-Car, the six teens sat in a comftorable silence. Well, until Beast Boy decided to crack jokes he thought were 'funny.' "Why are ducks so funny? Cuz their always quacking jokes!" Silence reined in the car until Angel quietly laughed. Four pairs of eyes turned to stare at the girl who still chuckled. Noticing the looks, she quieted. "Was it something I said?" She asked, and they shook their heads no. Beast Boy smiled. "No, it's cause someone finally laughed at my jokes. Told you guys I was funny." At this Angel smiled. "The only thing funny was the attempt at a joke BB. That's what I laughed at." Silence reined in the car again, as BB's jaw dropped open. Angel resumed giggling, followed by Cyborg and Robin. Raven merely smiled. "I know I can make you laugh. Why did the aardvark cross the road?" BB questioned, bouncing back in a matter of seconds. Angel sighed. "To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him." Raven replied in monotone, obviously speaking to BB. In a matter of seconds, the car filled with laughter, causing BB to shrink into his seat. "An aardvark..." Cyborg laughed, trailing off. "Now that's funny." Robin breathed, finishing his friends sentence, sounding amused. Starfire, on the other hand showed confusion. "Please, an aardvark is some form of duck?" Before anyone could respond, the car lurched to a halt. Standing in the center of the road was a blonde with blue eyes in a metal suit with an S on the chest. Seeing her, the Titans sucked in a breathe. "Terra," they all thought. Angel exited the car first, simply breathing a word and floating through the roof. The rest of the Titans followed her example. "Who are you?" Angel yelled, eyes hard. "Why do you wear Slade's symbol?" Terra's eyes widened, seeing the blonde Slade had told her about. And literally feeling the girls power. "Im his apprentice. My names Terra. And if your a Titan, then you're going down." She raised her hands, glowing with golden energy as the ground below her responded. Angel snorted. "Fat chance." Clenching her hands, she mellowed her breathing. Curling her fingers into a letter E in sign language, her left hand pushed towards the ground. Instantly, the golden glow surrounding the earth vanished. Angel slowly walked towards the other blonde, eyes narrowed. "So, you betrayed the Titans, huh?" She whispered, voice filled with rage. "You betrayed the Titans, to go follow a man who doesn't care about anyone but himself? You make me sick." Stepping back, Terra felt true terror crawl up her throat. This girl was powerful, and more importantly, on the Titans side. She wasn't sure she could beat her. "So what, you know me but I don't know you?" Terra shot back, eyes lighting up gold in fear. She just hopes her trembling could be taken as anger. The girl in front of her smirked, eyebrow raising. "Angel. Tell Slade we need to talk." The last part whispered, only meant for Terra's ears. This time Terra smirked, sensing a weakness. "Now who's betraying the Titan's?" She whispered back maliciously. Angel laughed, eyes alight with mirth. "It's not considered betrayal if it's to help the city, now is it?" She asked, slowly encasing the ground in white energy, feeling something in the earth stirring. Something evil. Terra's eyes narrowed. "Why would he speak to you? You're nothing to him." Terra whispered back, gold draining from her eyes. Angel's narrowed, suddenly filled with rage. This girl wanted answers she wouldn't even tell her team? Good. Luck. "Those answers aren't for you." The rest of the Titans joined her in that moment, standing at her sides. Instantly, the settled into an offensive stance, all six glaring at the metal-clad blonde in front of them. But it was Angel's eyes who truley burned with hatred, not that she knew anything about Terra. In her world, actions speak for themselves. "Hi guys, miss me?" Terra asked, eyes lighting up gold. Before they could form a response, the Titans jumped, fleeing from the shockwaves rolling threw the Earth. Angel tried to push it down, but the wave kept coming, sending the T-Car flying, destroying it in the process. Concrete ripped itself from the ground, following the car with dust surrounding it. Starfire attacked, sendig her starbolts flying. Angel joined in, flinging pure energy at the former Titan. Terra simply dodged the attacks, smile taunting. The girl raised her hand, and was joined by figures obscured in the haze. "Man, since when could she do that?" Cyborg demanded, picking himself up from the ground. In that instant, the unnoticed figure charged, only to be met with Cyborgs cannon. The monster went down, yet more came. Cyborg groaned mentally, readying his cannon. Angel landed on the ground by him, eyes white and jewel glowing a deep green. "Refutan! Dacusan!" The golden creatures paused, light wavering before charging again. Cyborg glanced over at the girl, firing his cannon. "Go help Raven! I can handle this!" Nodding, the girl flew off. "Dont make me hurt you!" Raven growled, as she watched Terra, eyes glowing white as her hands filled with black energy. Terra tilted her head as her smile widened. "Dont make me laugh!" As soon as the last syllable was uttered, she pushed foward with the boulder, sending it flying towards Raven. She dodged, attempting to attack Terra, only for two monsters to greet her. Angel landed at her side, sighing. Then she launched into battle, trying to gain control of the Earth. The battle dragged on, every Titan starting to feel tired. Eventually, the feeling slipped into exhaustion, but they continued to fight. Their feelings of anger and betrayal fueling their will. Still, they knew in their hearts that they were losing, giving ground rather than taking some. They all knew soon they would be defeated. Cyborg, pinned to the ground by a monster. Robin, growling as he was backed into a corner by three of the things, dodging every attack and looking for a way out. Raven, who was visibly staggering, only able to erect barely-there sheilds just in time. Starfire, who attacked the monsters but winced when her bolts connected, feeling as if they were hitting Terra. Angel, who could barely stay standing as two monsters forced her to back up into a wall, unable to perform any more magic. Or Beastboy, feeling as though his heart would break again as he fought. No Titan would win- and they all knew that. Finally, Robin jumped, pivoting on the wall in front of him and landing several feet away from the monsters attacking him. He pulled smoke bombs from his belt, throwing them at Terra's feet. "Titans! Fall back!" The blonde let out a cry, the things crumbling back to dirt as her concentration wavered. All she could hear was feet hitting the pavement, or the sound of air whipping past some one's body. When the smoke cleared, only Beast Boy stayed, until he too ran. Terra was left alone, feeling no sense of victory. _ The Team returned to the living room, tired and burdened with sadness. Cyborg, using tweezers and a Petri Dish attempted to take the shrapenal from his arms. Each piece hit the glass with a high-pitched tink! causing some to wince internally. Starfire sat on the ground, forest green eyes closed off and unseeing. "Why... why did I permit her to torment me so? Those monsters, they weren't her." Her voice wobbled as her throat thickened with tears. Nobody answered, asking themselves the same question. "I should have hit her with everything I had." Raven mumbled, though the rest of the team heard anyway. Angel looked up from her spot on the ground, eyes melancholy. "But you didn't. None of us did." She whispered, voice echoing around the now still room. She couldn't understand why she couldn't attack Terra- maybe because there had been an innocent light behind her eyes, hidden by the anger. Maybe because it was Terra, and the team had felt something for her. Maybe both, maybe none. She didn't know. Five pairs of eyes glanced at her, then went back to staring at their respective spots. Eventually, Robin snapped. "But why? Why couldn't we take her down like any other criminal?" He demanded, obviously angry with himself as he leaned onto the wall more. "Because she's she not just a criminal, she's Terra. She was a Titan, she was our friend." Beastboy whispered in response, watching the doors as if seeing the day when Terra had first walked through them. As a friend. The inhabitants stiffened at the truth in his broken words, air growing tense between them. Hating how he was right, Raven whirled around to glare at him, eyes cruel and unforgiving. "Terra was never our friend. She was a liar and a spy sent here by Slade to destroy us. She's evil. Always has been, always will be." She hissed, and Beastboy's shoulders tensed. He stalked over to her, trembling with rage, even as he noticed his friends hands shaking from repressed emotion. "You don't know what you're talking about okay, Raven? She's made some serious mistakes but she's not…" His voice trailed off, unable to finish. Cyborg glanced at the changeling then his eyes went bak to his arm. "Hey man, the girl wrecked my car, seems pretty evil to me." He stated, finishing BB's statement and trying to lift the atmosphere. All it did was cause Beastboy to glare at him instead, sending the table flying. "This isn't a joke! I knew her better than anyone. I know all the terrible things she's done, and I know exactly how messed up she is. But she's not evil. We can't just give up on her." His voice turned slightly pleading at the end, but all it did was cause the inhabitants of the room to stop and think on what he said. And the truth in the words. Robin sighed internally. He didn't want to say this, but Beastboy needed to rememer exactly what Terra gave herself over to. "Beastboy, she's working for Slade. That isn't something you can merely walk away from." This time it was Robin who faced Beastboy's glare. When you were working for Slade did we give up on you?" Beastboy shot back glaring defiantly at the Boy Wonder, almost daring him to answer. Angel's head shot up off her arms, eyes wide in shock. Robin had worked for Slade? When? Why? She questioned, staring at the red-yellow-and-green dressed boy as if he was a different person. Robin glanced at her and saw her eyes wide in horror. He looked back at Beastboy, frustration bubbling over. "She gets one last chance. One. We have to break Slade's grip on her; we have to try to get Terra back." and in that instant, the alarm went off, only adding to the anger every member felt. Robin went to the computer, and instantly knew what he saw wasn't going to help the situation. "Titans, there's been a break in at the Maximum Security Prison. Plasmius, Cinderblock and Overload have all been freed by Terra," Robin stated pulling up camera feeds. They let the knowledge sink in, hating the blonde for turning to Slade, for betraying them. Robin snapped out of it first. "Cyborg and Beastboy you have Plasmius, Starfire and I will take Cinderblock, Angel and Raven you have Overload. Titans, Go!" With nods and a new strength, the five teens followed their leaders instructions. Before Angel left, Raven materialized a sheild in front of her. "Stay here. You can't fight in your condition. You need to rest." The blonde scowled at her friend. "I can hel-" Raven cut her off. "No. You're staying here. I don't care if it's willingly or not. Your choice." And with that, she transformed into a black bird as Angel huffed, but complied. _ "What was that?" One guard asked, shifting from an easystance into a ready one. "What was what?" His partner asked, oblivious to the crackle of blue light ad it filled the room. "I thought I heard something." "Scanners aren't reading anything, relax probe, probably an energy spike," His partner replied, again settlig in an easy stance. It eas that that the room came alive, electicty soaring through the air around them. Overlor materialized, grinning and the guards opened fire. The guns were ripped away from them in an instant before being dissolved. His partner grabbed his arm, forcing him to run. The doors slammed behind them as the alarm sprang to life, blaring. Raven followed the alarm before letting her form spread out as she encompassed the room. Feeling the hate and electricity rolling off Overload, she pulled herself together again as the villian screamed in outrage. "Overload, you ready for a total black out?" She growled. He fired and Raven forced her energy into that of a sheild, blocking the attack and then pushing the sheild fowards, wrapping it around him. Overload just smirked before de-materalizing and escaping into the electrical outlet. "Ah!" The cry exploded from Raven's lips as Overload attacked her from behind, the impact sending her flying. Anger filled Raven's mind, and then she twisted to face Overload, who was still halfway in the wall. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" _ The chemical plant Beastboy and Cyborg walked through was dark and filled with many vats of dark green acid. Ignoring the ice crawling up their spine, the two teens continued, only to to whirl around and see Plasmius emerge from a barrel of bubbling acid hanging from the ceiling. The sludge-monster roared, spitting acid at the heroes as they only barely managed to dodge. "Great, now he spits acid." Cyborg stated, concern growing as Beastboy only growled. They had really pushed him past his limits this afternoon, hadn't they? "Let's just get this done," he answered before transforming into a pterodactyl. Grabbing Cyborg by the shoulders, the two set to work. _ The disk connected causing Cinderblock to be momentarily blinded by the flash it set off. Squinting, the villian saw two Robins until a foot slammed into his face, sending him tumbling. Robin landed nearby and Starfire went to meet him, eyes and hands glowing an electric green. "He is, unquestionably persistent," Starfire stated watching the living piece of cement stand up and shake his head. Robin scowled. "But why? There's nothing to capture, nothing to steal, why did Slade send him here?" Robin questioned before leaping out of the way of Cinderblocks blow. _ Raven hit Overload with every bit of water she could find, until he was nothing more than a soaking wet RAM disk. She stared down at it, confused. "Why did Slade send you here, what was your target?" The pipes answered her, shooting Raven with mud, slamming her into the far wall. The mud dragged her down as a familiar laugh rang throughout the room. "Hello? Does the word decoy mean anything to you?" Terra's voice rang, folowing the laughter. Raven stood up in anger to see her former friend walking towards her in ankle deep mud-water. "We had to find some way of coercing you cowards out of hiding." She stated pleasantly, but barbs could be heard in her voice She bent down, grabbing Overload and placing him in her back pocket. Raven's fists turned black. "Terra," she snarled, desperately tryingto remember to give her a chance. "Raven," Terra sneered back, acting as if Raven was worse than dirt. "Traitor." Terra eyes went gold as she felt that word hit home. "Witch." The Titan and Slades apprentice laughed themselves into the air, fighting with color-bound fists until Raven's foot knocked Terra down into the water reaching their thigh. Terra's gold eyes shone in her anger. She lunged and pinned Raven's shoulders before grabbing her exposed hair. Raven gave off a furious cry and blaster Terra back with her magic. The blonde landed in the water while Raven fought of her emotions. Terra stood, clenching her fists to form rocks that followed Raven as she flew around the room. The rocks hit the metal plates next to besides the cloaked girl before she moved on. A rock fist formed, about to hit Raven, only to fond it's controllor get hit with a black-energy surrounded particle accelerator. The accelerator exploded before it could connect, leaving Raven to again attempt to get her raging emotions under control. A crack issued as the hammer forced Raven down on the ground. She landed in the mud, Terra smiling a shark-like smile. "You know Raven, I never liked you." Those words cut Raven so deeply she answered with a mistruth, trying to get Terra to feel the chasm opening in Raven's chest. "I never even wanted to know you. You may have fooled the others, but I always knew you were a liar." She added, hoping it would hurt her former friend. Terra stopped flicking mud off her suit and smiled at Raven, her shark smile becoming even nastier. Filled with more hatred. "Oh really?" She asked stepping forward, the mud instantly drying and falling from her as her anger grew. "Is that why you let me live in your house, steal all of your secrets and…" "SHUT UP!" Raven roared, a wall of mud flying towards Terra. The blonde appeared on the other side as mud ropes bound Raven. Raven was trembling in her fury. Her power bubbling up only to be pushed down. "Not getting mad are you, Rae?" Terra asked sarcastically, using her power to make a replica of Raven's face out of mud. "Oh better be careful, Beastboy told me all about your temper tantrums," Terra explained sweetly, and Raven felt her blood boil, a roaring in her ears making it hard to concentrate. "Anger is pointless, my emotions are under control," Raven managed to say, unable to give a biting remark as well due to her emotions fighting her control. "Meh, meh, meh, anger is pointless and you're calling me a liar?!" Terra yelled losing her cool as the mud face contorted in on itself making it unrecognizable. Raven blindly sprinted forward only to be grabbed around the ankle by a mud fist. The water poured into her mouth, rushing down her throat so that she couldn't breathe. "C'mon Raven, what stings the most? That I tricked you?" Terra asked teasingly, striding down the floating rock steps, sliding into place next to Raven. The cloaked girl felt her former friends hair in her face, her breath billowing around the two. She felt despair rising, hopelessly remembering Terra when the two were friends. "Stop it." She whispered, tryin to keep the broken plea from her voice. Terra's smile widened. "That I nearly wiped out your team?" Raven eyes squeezed shut in a desperate attempt to rein in the raging emotions. "That everyone liked me better than you?" "Stop it." Raven felt the chasm open wider as she whispered the words, pleading with her friend. "Or is it that deep down inside you really believed I was your friend?" The chasm exploded into fire, for the truth lingering behind those words were too much for Raven to handle. Her four crimson eyes snapped open and she screamed as she rose from the mud, eyes glaring into Terra's. "I trusted you, we trusted you, we gave you everything and you treated us like dirt!" Raven screamed, wanting to share her inner pain. Terra simply dodged the debris, smiling wickedly. With her fists glowing gold, Terra created a whirlpool of mud around her former teamate. The energy pulled at the girl, forcing her down until she was under the water unable to breath. "Who's in control now?" Terra asked feeling pleasure as Raven simply looked at her with fearful purple eyes, the last thing Terra saw. _ Plasmius was just about to transform back into his human self when the entire building shook. Cyborg pushed BB out of the way and went to move himself but the ground opened beneath him and he fell, seeing only darkness. And knowing in his heart they never should of giving Terra a second chance. Beastboy watched Cyborg fall, struggling to keep his hold on the cliff. He didn't want to fall as well, and was using all of his concentration on holding his body await, that is until he heard the metal combat boots walking towards him. He looked up to see Terra eyes pure gold, a teasing smile on her lips. "Hope you're not expecting a good-bye kiss." She whispered, staring down at Beastboy. His heart melted. "Terra you can't." He whispered, watching clips of the time they spent together, on the shore by the Tower, to travelling, to the amusement park. They had felt something, an he didn't understand how she could throw it away. Because he couldn't. Her smile turned cruel. "Watch me." With a flick of her wrist, the earth closed over him, and he was forced to let go following Cyborg down the hole. Heart crying out as it broke again. _ Robin was worried, Starfire was gone, she went over a cliff and it was Terra's fault. Now Terra was leaving the chemical plant, the exact plant that Cy and BB's signals had cut off. Heart heavy, he cut into the transmission radiating off Terra, to hear her voice. "I know, four Titans down, 1 to go. Then we get the new girl." Angel? He wondered. Why would they want Angel? Slade's the one who told us to leave her alone. Jumping the curb with his bike, he arced overthe girls head, watching as she looked up startled and slightly scared. The fear was replaced with anger as he jumped and pinned Terra to the ground, wrenching her arm back. "Don't move." He growled, focused solely on getting Terra away from Slade. "What's the matter Robin? Feeling lonely since I exterminated all of your friends," she spat, her eyes wild and untamed. Robin snarled and pulled her arm up higher. "They were your friends too." "I don't need any friends." Terra replied, attempting to break Robins pride with mind-games the way she did with Raven. "What did we ever do to make you hate us so much?" Robin asked feeling he needed that answer more than anything. In answer, Terra's eyes went gold. "You were born." The ground beneath them exploded causing Robin to tumble off his balance, glaring at the girl as soon as he regained his footing a second later. Beastboy's face flashed in his mind, demanding he give her a second chance. He would honor that. "I promised Beastboy I'd give you one last chance and this is it." Robin lunged, engaging Terra in a battle that Terra should not have been to participate in. But she did, blocking his attacks and parrying his movements were fluid, until Robin grabbed her wrist and spun her, slamming her into the fence. The chemical plant's windows reflecting their figures. "Look at yourself, Terra! Is this really what you want to be?!" He cried, remembering when this girl had first arrived in their city. How lost she had looked. The ground under Robin's feet turned slippery and Terra pivoted, forcing Robin up against the chain-link fence instead of her. "I'm just never going to be good enough for you, am I?" Terra snarled, losing her mocking attitude. Robin ran, up the fence before back flipping over her and putting distance between the two. He panted, watching as Terra rose up on an earth column, watching Robin like a goddess watched a mortal. Robin threw three disks, and they exploded causing the column and Terra to fall. Terra stood, rubbing her injured arm while lifting many rocks. Robin tried to plead with her, tried to make her see the err she commited. "You don't belong with Slade." He told her softly, honesty reverbarating in every syllable. Terra's eyes flashed. "You don't know anything about me." An accusation echoed throughout her voice, and Robin tried to figure out why. What did she blame him for? What did he do to her? The rocks flew through the air towards him, but he ran and demolished them with his Bo-staff before kicking the girl in the stomach. Terra lay on the ground watching as the Bo-staff leveled with her heart, forcing her to stay on the ground. "It doesn't have to be this way, Terra. I was Slade's apprentice once, I got out, so can you." He told her, trying to make her see she had a choice. She simply glared. "I don't need you to save me." She stated, hating Robin even more as he stared sadly down at her. "You can only save yourself." He answered, and Terra's eyes went gold in fury. "I don't need saving!" She kicked upwards, shattering his staff causing Robin to flip away. The earth trembled as Terra stood. "I'm not some sad little girl, who's waiting to be rescued," Terra spat furiously. The grouf beneath him crackled, and steam erupted causing Robin's vision to cloud. "I wanted to be this way. I wanted to go with Slade. I wanted to annihilate you and your pathetic friends," She snarled. "And now, I never want to see your face again." And before Robin could react Terra smashed a boulder into the Titan leader's head. She watched as a trickle of blood ran down his temple. She ripped off his symbol, deciding to keep it as a remembrance of her greatest triumph. Turning, she allowed the earth to swallow the Boy Wonder. _ Angel watched from the Tower as Robin fell, hating how she couldn't do anything about it. Raven may have forced her to stay in the Tower, but this time, she was going to fight. Terra might have taken down the Titans, but they weren't defeated. Encompassing herself in pure energy she fell through the floors, reaching the cave the four other Titans were hiding in. She walked foward, glaring at Raven. "Next time you tell me to stay at the Tower, make sure you can win the fight. Understand?" She growled and Raven nodded her head. Angels aura settled and she looked around, noticing the missing member. "Wheres Robin?" The truth settled into the five, and Cyborg turned to stare at the others. "No more chances." Terra could use her rocks and her words, but the Titans were fighting for vengenace. For the city. For Robin. Starfire raised her fist lighting it up green. "No more trust." "She's just another criminal," Beastboy stated, banishing any feelings he had for her. She lost him when she buried his team. "So no more mercy," Raven replied. "And we're going to stop her, no matter what it takes." Robin added, as the others turned to stare at him in shock. Then the six smiled grimly- it was time to take down Terra. Once and for all. _ yes I know it's been awhile and yes I know there is not much of my OC- though I don't know if you guys care too much- but this is one of my favorite episodes. And I have a ton of homework plus dance season is kicking off and track is starting do yeah... Cut me some slack! Please R&R! Thanks! 


End file.
